Gumball Watterson/Quotes
uh huh, I wonder how jeannie, lucy, and jane are doing? *Let's get started. Are we sure it is wise to let the machine decide who we love? *wow this is hard work but I loved it *did you guys fight and no longer become friends *I mean no cause of Jeannie *What the hec.ks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *Once we find the person, we will filthing stop him or her for good. *You will never get away with this! *where are your clothes and what's this white stuff *I wonder what this stuff taste like *and we taste the white stuff and cause us to barf *and we taste the white stuff which caused us to barf *we taste the white stuff and barf *there you are *What are you trying to say? *we can play games right *What is this place? *then let's fight those guys *wait why do we have to say yeah all the time *no we shall not do this anymore *i'm tired of running from bad guys so we need to fight like man not run like babies *you know what we should do we should build a magical decice that goes threw time and space that way we will stop this happening *which means changing the present to be change I think it is.....THE BESTING THING EVER HAPPENING TO US!!!!!!!!! *so let's check on mordecai to see how good it is *I don't about you guys but there is no need to overreact for abreak up *Mordo shall pay for what he have done to us. *I think they have problems taking a poop. *First, you need to high pitch your voice immediately. *Whats taking our friends so long? *but look in the bright side the workers made the crane stopped losing control mostly pulling the lever back to where it is *what do you mean mortal combat stinks filth, I beat you two times *Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. *It would be better if you stay safe. *I'll be at my room watching videos. (Left) *Oh sure, your just saying that your too scared to fight. *We can always battle without them, anyways what the heck happen? *yeah, seriously *hey zim *Is he talking about my species, caused my species was cat. *How did you know. *Where's your siste- *Nothing, he is just a little fella. (Pets Mr. Kat) *Not so bad after- *Eh, I guess he is using the bathroom *Yeah, like he said. *Eventhe power we can have is emergency power! (Pulls the lever, but nothing happen) Huh, no wonder these gho- *Now you ghosts need to surrender or else we will destroy ya'll! *You'll never get us! Uack! to break through the window, but gets thrown back into a table *No, spirits, please! rubber piggu floats in the air *ITS BURNS! (Notice his pain go away) Wait a minute, my hand got a bit paind by that filthier water. (Gasp with joy) YES! I AM BECOMING AN IRKEN INVADER! *Well I can even crawl good. *Where are you guys going? *I actually missed the empire. *What do you mean you can't let the empire be in shows anymore, the c.n council gave the empire a promotion to be the main antagonists of each regular series. *Is he killed by a ghost? *Maybe Zim is right. *I wonder if the rest are looking for us. *Not if you change your mind and join the I.E. Because I join them by signing the signiture. *Zim's right, Nate is a hideous fool. *Suite yourself then. *Well, we should fire her. (Gets attacked by Gek) *what is it *And I hoped for being an Irken Prince, cause if I wasn't an Irken Prince, I would go filthing crazy from my eye sockets. *Tell me about it. *Principal Brown, look out! *better than the other dog brian *Perhaps we can make a GoAnimate video of Marge, Lois and Turanga, after all, as your loyalty friend, I can help with ya making a g.a. video by helping with the sound. *At least everyone is happy. *No dude, it's the ultimate boredom annihilator. Tailored to the need of a modern child attention span, which happens to be 0.8 seconds. is looking around. Darwin? *You have been wondering why we called a meeting for all of us. *(in paz's body) we sourt of switch brains which is cool *I thought they were clones *hey wait a second I think the military should be in the desert *what the!?!?!? *what happen to you *(holds Darwin) we need to get skips in the morning *hope this works(eat the potatoe and banana slowly then feels better) I feel better *I guess Mordecai is dead. (Holds something as Mordecai was stuck on a garbage like destructure, but Gumball didn't notice him as he throwed him and the garbage to a garbage escape pod) *With it asleep, nothing can go wrong. *(Speaking Japanese,Subtitle) Mordo, hows it going? *aw hes so cute *LETS DEFEAT THE ROBOT!!!! *Well, isn't it where Empire, ninth Doctor, tenth Doctor and eleventh Doctor are? *One can only dream. *Where are you guys going? *(Camera goes inside the house where Gumball is looking at a picture of him and Mordecai, crying) Oh how I miss Mordecai so much! (Crying continues) I miss him so much! (Takes tissue from the tissue box that was beside him and blows on it) MY BEST FRIEND! *N-no. I-I miss Mordecai. He l-left Tw-Two Peaks. *NO, no it's not. (cries harder) *How long you been frozen? *what ever these packages are this might be good(opens the package and revealed to be a teleporter) hey a teleporter, wait a minute we already have these *Doctor, tell where the signal control is so we can help you. *Hmm, but without Mordecai, might as well have to be agreeing that you and I will be best friends, but for Meta-Crisis Mordecai, he'll be my second best friend. *(Zim and Gumball got to the voot cruiser and flied off somewhere) Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. Category:Quote Pages